Brisés
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: La main de Ron serre la sienne si fort qu'elle en a mal, mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle sait que sa douleur à lui est plus vive, plus dure, plus violente encore : dans liste de noms que lit Kingsley Shacklebolt, il y a celui de Fred.


**A/N : OS écrit en réponse au prompt Scandale pour le défi des 30 Baisers. La phrase en italique est directement chipée à _La Guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu_.**

* * *

><p>Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, comme s'il voulait se moquer de la peine de ceux réunis aujourd'hui à Poudlard pour honorer la mémoire de ceux tombés pendant la Bataille Finale, trois jours auparavant. Ron et Hermione sont dans les premiers rangs. La main de Ron serre la sienne si fort qu'elle en a mal, mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle sait que sa douleur à lui est plus vive, plus dure, plus violente encore : dans liste de noms que lit Kingsley Shacklebolt, il y a celui de Fred.<p>

La cérémonie d'hommage se prolonge, s'éternise, alors qu'eux voudraient déjà être rentrés, pour pouvoir oublier l'espace d'un instant, passer à autre chose pendant quelques heures, avant de devoir penser à reconstruire le monde brisé qui leur est laissé.

Quand enfin la commémoration prend fin, les sorciers se dispersent dans le parc, chacun tentant un instant de se retrouver seul, seul avec soi-même ou avec un être aimé disparu. Ron et Hermione rejoignent le reste des Weasley et Harry, tous réunis autour de George qu'ils regardent d'un œil inquiet. Depuis qu'il a appris la disparition de son frère jumeau, il n'a pas dit un seul mot.

Il se contente de se tenir là, debout, et de les suivre sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de vie. Comme s'il était mort avec son frère. Son état léthargique commence à les inquiéter, et Molly pleure autant pour George que pour Fred.

Pour briser la glace, Ron dit alors :

— C'était… hum… très émouvant.

— Une belle cérémonie, acquiesce Harry.

Et alors George se met à rire. D'un rire qui sonne faux et qui écorche les oreilles, d'un rire qui fait mal et qui grince comme de la craie sur un tableau noir.

— George, qu'est-ce que… commence Molly.

Mais son fils la coupe, d'un ton sec et violent.

— « Une belle cérémonie… » C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Potter, tu n'as pas perdu ton frère !

— George ! s'indigne Molly.

George hoche la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

— C'est pourtant vrai ce que je dis là. Si Ron n'était pas devenu ami avec lui, Fred serait encore là !

La bouche de Ron s'ouvre de stupeur. Il est trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit, mais Molly continue :

— George, ce n'est de la faute de personne ici, c'est de celle des Mangemorts uniquement !

— Les Mangemorts ils ne nous auraient jamais rien fait, si nous n'avions pas été amis avec Potter ! Nous sommes des Sangs-Purs !

George crie, désormais, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. Sa douleur éclate et le scandale nait des petits morceaux de son cœur éparpillés sur le sol.

— Nous sommes considérés comme des traitres à notre sang depuis des années, bien avant que nous ne rencontrions Harry, intervient Arthur, la voix brisée par les paroles de son fils.

George se contente de ricaner.

— Va dire ça à mon frère qui pourrit sous terre.

Et alors Ron explose :

— Bon sang, George ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir perdu un frère ? On est cinq autres à l'avoir perdu, Fred ! Papa et maman on perdu un fils, par Merlin ! Arrête d'être égoïste, de faire comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir de la disparition de Fred, parce que c'est faux, et au fond tu le sais bien !

— Va te faire voir, Ron. Allez tous vous faire voir. Vous me dégoûtez, avec vos mensonges. Toute cette cérémonie me dégoûte. _Un discours aux morts de la guerre, c'est un plaidoyer hypocrite pour les vivants, une demande d'acquittement. _Fred, il est parti, il ne reviendra pas, et je m'en fous que des gens qui ne l'ont pas connu lui rendent hommage.

Et avec ces mots, George se lève et s'éloigne à grands pas. Molly murmure qu'elle est désolée, son regard sur Harry et Ron douloureux, et elle suit son fils, pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise. L'air est tendu désormais, et Harry préfère s'éloigner un peu, Ginny sur ses talons. Ron sent quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, et il se rend compte qu'il pleure. Il se fiche de tous ceux qui les regarde, il a trop mal pour y prêter attention, mais de toute façon Hermione le traine à l'écart.

Elle lui murmure que George ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit, qu'il a juste besoin de trouver des coupables, que c'est normal, qu'il ne sait pas encore vraiment comment faire son deuil mais que ça viendra.

— Tout viendra en temps et en heure, Ron. Ta douleur, celle de George, celle de tes parents et de tes frères et sœur, c'est normal qu'elles soient encore là, mais bientôt il ne vous restera plus que l'envie de vous reconstruire.

Ron ne sait pas vraiment si elle a raison, mais il a envie d'y croire. Parce que la vie continue malgré tout. Et de toute manière, Fred aurait détesté que Ron s'apitoie sur son sort. George finira bien par s'en rendre compte lui aussi.

Ron serre Hermione contre lui, il profite d'être en vie, ici, avec elle, comme Fred l'aurait voulu, et il sent les petites lèvres de sa douce embrasser la veine qui palpite dans son cou. Comme si elle cherchait à apaiser la rage et la peine en lui. Et Ron ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle y arrivera.


End file.
